The Octonauts Movie
Plot The year is 1940. World War 2 rages on. The Axis Powers, the Tamagotchi's, the Anime Teenagers and the Galactic Empire control the majority of the trade routes, leaving the Rebel Alliance forces and Octonaut forces stranded in different parts in the Preschool lands. Miffy, a little girl bunny from Dick Bruna is kidnapped on January 1st, 1940 as part of a plot to make Miffy's home town and Musti's home town to join the Axis Powers. Meanwhile, a fierce battle is taking place at a massive gigantic wide street colonial styled city of Disney Junior York City between the Rebel Alliance's medium army, the Octonauts' large army and the Nazi's, the Galactic Empire, the Tamagotchis, the Anime Teenagers, Kali and Eugene's Tiger forces, Jaguar forces, Puma forces, Panther forces, Lion forces, Cheetah forces. With the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, the Rebel Troopers steadily advance on the Nazi's, the Galactic Empire, the Tamagotchis, the Anime Teenagers, Kali and Eugene's Tiger forces, Jaguar forces, Puma forces, Lion forces, Panther forces, Cheetah forces, gaining the Octonauts and the Rebel Alliance an early victory. It doesn't last long, though, as the Nazi's, the Galactic Empire, the Tamagotchis, the Anime Teenagers, Kali and Eugene's Tiger forces, Jaguar forces, Puma forces, Lion forces, Cheetah forces soon returns. With no communications or the ability to fly in reinforcements, the fate of the few remaining Rebel soldiers are in the hands of Obi-Wan and Luke. A Rebel transport arrives, but without the needed reinforcements. Instead, it is a young Padawan named Ahsoka Tano, who is now full grown and insists that she has been sent by Master Yoda to serve under Luke and Kwazii. The battle soon commences yet again, with the Nazi's, the Galactic Empire, the Tamagotchis, the Anime Teenagers, the Raposas, Kali and Eugene's Tiger forces, Jaguar forces, Puma forces, Lion forces, Cheetah forcesadvancing behind an expanding energy shield that artillery can't penetrate. Luke and Ahsoka succeed in penetrating the enemy lines while Obi-Wan stalls for time by holding a fake surrender negotiation with the Tamagotchi commander. Soon after the final victory for the Octonauts and Rebel Alliance at Disney Junior York City, Yoda arrives and brings them up to date on the situation concerning Miffy. The Republic needs Jabba on their side to ensure unfettered travel through Jabba's trade routes. Anakin and Ahsoka are tasked with retrieving the child, while Obi-Wan flies to Tatooine to assure Jabba that Rotta will be retrieved. On the planet of Teth, Anakin, Ahsoka and their clones assault a monastery that sits atop a high stone pillar. They find Rotta, but discover that he is ill, requiring them to get him help immediately. But they have been caught in a trap by Count Dooku, who hopes to frame the Jedi for Rotta's disappearance (and possible death), thereby ending any chance of the Republic striking a deal with Jabba. He sends his assassin, Asajj Ventress, to secure fake evidence of the Jedi's supposed double dealing, then to recapture the young Hutt and return it to Jabba, putting the crime lord in the Separatists' debt. Anakin and Ahsoka manage to escape the trap along with R2-D2 and hijack a derelict transport which they use to travel to Tatooine. Obi-Wan, alerted by Anakin, arrives just in time to relieve the clone forces and engages Ventress in a lightsaber duel where he manages to defeat her, though Ventress flees in the face of capture. On board the derelict ship, Ahsoka manages to cure Rotta by the use of medical supplies on board. In the meantime, Senator Padmé Amidala learns of Anakin's mission and fears for his safety. She decides to contact Jabba's uncle, Ziro, who lives in a shady part of Coruscant. The Hutt refuses to cooperate, apparently believing that it is the Jedi who are responsible for the situation. Padmé, however, soon discovers that Ziro has actually conspired with Dooku to engineer the downfall of his nephew in order to seize power over the Hutt clans. Padmé is discovered and detained, but a chance call by C-3PO enables her to summon help, and Ziro is arrested. Upon their arrival on Tatooine, Anakin and Ahsoka are attacked and shot down. Faced with a long trek across desert sands and relentless opponents, Anakin devises a ruse: he confronts Dooku while carrying a decoy Rotta, leaving Ahsoka and R2-D2 to take the real Rotta to Jabba's palace. While Anakin fights Dooku, Ahsoka is ambushed by three Magnaguards. As Anakin and Dooku fight, Dooku activates a mini holo-image projector, showing Ahsoka nearing defeat. Dooku then explains that the Magnaguards are there to kill Rotta, and bring Ahsoka to Jabba for punishment for Rotta's murder. Believing that Ahsoka's life is in danger, Anakin abandons the fight to help her. Anakin arrives at Jabba's palace to find that Ahsoka did not yet arrive with Rotta. Frustrated, Anakin activates his lightsaber, holds it at Jabba's throat, and demands Jabba tell him what he has done with Ahsoka. Just as Anakin is about to be shot down by the guards, Ahsoka enters, with Rotta, having defeated the Magnaguards. After Rotta is handed over to Jabba, Jabba orders Anakin and Ahsoka to be executed. Just before they can be shot down, Padmé contacts Jabba with the news that Ziro has agreed to admit working together with Dooku in having Rotta kidnapped, and the Jedi framed for the crime. With the truth now revealed to him, Jabba agrees to allow the Allied Forces including the Octonauts and the Rebel Alliance to use his trade routes. With their mission accomplished, Anakin and Ahsoka are triumphantly retrieved by Obi-Wan and Yoda. Transcript Female Newsreporter: And now here is the news flash: "Miffy Gone Missing!" On January 1st, 1940, Miffy was last seen in the park with her family when she was relaxing near the Zen Gardens and suddenly Kali and Eugene soon nabbed her and flee with her and took her to the abandoned monestary in the Disney Junior Mountains. Tweak Bunny: Oh no, cap my cousin Miffy has been kidnapped! (begins crying) Captain Barnacles: Don't cry Tweak! Tweak Bunny: Yeah! Andrew and I, including her family miss her most of all. Bardock: Whats our plan of our attack Luke? Luke Skywalker: Follow me. Wedge Antilles: Take it down! Take it down!! Kid Goku: Come on, men! Octonaut Soldier (Monkey): (Punches the Stormtrooper, but hurts his hand and gets blasted) Captain Barnacles: We're gonna need reinforcements! Luke Skywakler: We haven't be able to get through to the Admiralchi! Admiralchi: Why are stoppingchi?! Stormtrooper (holograph): We can't get past the cannons and the military bases, sir! Imperial Navy Officer: Retreat! Retreat!! Tweak Bunny: Miffy! (Miffy and Tweak toward to one another and hug) Tweak Bunny: Your friends and family and Andrew and I missed most of all! Miffy: Uh, Cousin Tweak, Kali and Eugene did this to me and crying I wanna go home, my mommy and daddy and my friends and my whole family misses me most of all! (begins to cough) Tweak Bunny: Peso? I think Miffy is really sick, she is really burnin' up with a fever. Tweak Bunny: Will you and Petunia just let me and Andrew do it for Heavens sake? Darth Vader: (Turns off the holograph projector) As you can see, it is the Octonauts that have your daughter and they're plotting against you and the whole family. Tweak Bunny: How are gonna help, Cap? MIffy is gettin' sicker and sicker! Bardock: Cover me! Dashi Dog: The medicine! It's working! Miffy's fever broke. Darth Vader: After Kali and Eugene's Tiger warriors kill Miffy, the cowboys and cowgirls will deliver Kwazii, Sasha and Ahsoka to Miffy's friends and family for punishment for Miffy's death. I can't beleive her family and friends will be mercible. Category:Animated Movies Category:Octonauts Movies Category:Octonauts TV Specials Category:Comedy Category:Adventure